Someday Came Today
by veldygee
Summary: This is the story of how Jack loves Elsa since the day she was born until forever. Jack/Elsa. [Cover art (c) foxaloha from tumblr]


**A/N: **So this is Jack Frost/Elsa fic written for my friend, Jessica, who requested for it. Enjoy!

**EDIT:** I fixed some parts. There are probably still some mistakes going around though.

* * *

If there was a place that he could call as home, it was probably the lake where he first emerged from all those years ago. The town near it, Burgess, had grown and expanded and there were more humans than before and while still no one could see him, it was his home all the same. Wherever he traveled all around the globe to spread winter, Jack would always return to this his so-called home all the same.

But then there was a period in the long years of his existence in which he didn't return home. It was almost the end of winter in which a child—a princess—was born. She was not like any other babies though. She was blessed—or maybe cursed, Jack was not the best judge on that kind of things. Whether it was a curse or a blessing, Jack loved her right away when he laid eyes on the little princess of Arendelle.

But it was not only because the fact that the little princess—whose parents decided to name her Elsa—was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Jack could feel the raw power similar of his own from within her tiny body. It was odd because he had never known that human could have that kind of power. Regardless of the origin though, it attracted him like no other. It was also what brought him to Arendelle in the first place.

Jack knew that he had a home back in the lake, but he was never bounded to it. So just like that, Jack decided to stay in Arendelle and watched over Elsa.

* * *

Jack made his residence around the mountain which bordered Arendelle on the north. He flew around the globe to spread winter and snow when needed, but most of the time he would linger around the palace and watched over Elsa. It was a few months after Elsa was born and snow began to melt when Jack noticed it.

Jack decided to just float around in her room and looked after her, he didn't pay that much attention. Sometimes when he was bored, he would play with his own power, drew something with his frost or created something with his magic. He was used to do things on his own so he was obviously startled when he heard baby Elsa giggled and pointed her short chubby fingers at the flakes that Jack just made. Jack hopped and looked at her and that pair of blue eyes stared back at him. Elsa's smile seemed to grow wide and she started to giggle even louder. Jack gaped and then slowly he lowered his own forefinger toward Elsa's direction and she caught it with her hands and giggle again.

Jack really didn't know what he did right this time, but Elsa could see _him. Him! _This had never happened before. He had tried every single thing to be seen and he had tried with every one, including babies, and he remained invisible. But now... he was just there and Elsa looked at him and he felt his still heart ached and warmth feeling spread through his body. Jack smiled so wide that his face hurt but still he could not stop smiling.

"I am going to protect you, Elsa. I promise," murmured Jack and Elsa probably didn't understand but she smiled anyway.

(For the first time in forever, he no longer felt lonely)

* * *

When Elsa was about three, the royal family of Arendelle welcomed a new member in the family. It was Anna and she didn't have the same platinum blonde hair of Elsa's nor her amazing power, but she was precious in a different yet still special way. Jack watched from the corner of the room as Elsa looked at her newly-born sister and the smile that spread on Elsa's face was so bright and Jack felt himself smiled as well.

The three of them were going to have so much fun.

(And the fact that the youngest princess, Anna, could see him as well was such a lovely bonus.)

* * *

They did have some fun for several years. Elsa used her power. Jack used his power. Anna was always entertained beyond delight. The King and Queen of Arendelle were always smiling fondly whenever they caught Elsa and Anna in the ballroom, building a snowman or two. (No Jack, because the King and Queen could not see him).

Jack truly believed that those years full of joy would last forever. But it didn't last. He should have known that it could not last.

(He should have not left Arendelle in the first place, his duty be damned but the fact remained that he did.)

When he returned, what was left in the palace of Arendelle was shreds and pieces of happiness. Anna could no longer see him. Elsa stayed in her room for most of the time ("I am trying, Jack! But I can't control it! I hurt Anna and I—I" Elsa sobbed and all Jack could do was be there). There was no more giggles and no more smiles. The happy times they had now felt like mere dreams.

But still he lingered around the castle. He watched over both princesses although he could only converse with Elsa. Young, beautiful, powerful Elsa who didn't deserve any of the pain and sorrow nor the loneliness as a result of her isolation. But soon those sorrow and loneliness turned into fear and something much deeper, much darker. It became even more difficult every time he tried to bring a smile on Elsa's face.

Jack was not surprised when one day he came to see her and she no longer could see him.

(He had spent most of his existence alone. He would get used to be alone again soon.)

(He didn't)

* * *

So the number of people who could see Jack was reduced from two to zero like how it was initially. Despite that though, Jack still remained in Arendelle. Elsa could no longer see him but he could see her and how could he go away? So he kept visiting her every single day. He talked to her like she could listen to her voice. When the King And Queen of Arendelle passed away, Jack whispered soft words and comforts as she cried silenty. Then, as she felt better, Jack pretended that he was the one who comforted her. There was no single moment in which he didn't wish she could see him again.

Years gone by and while Jack's appearance didn't change, Elsa did. She was no longer the small baby nor a girl with toothy grin and chubby cheeks. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman. The revelation, when it hit him, caused pain in his heart because Jack could not _grow up_. Elsa would soon grow to be an adult and then there would be even less chance for her to be able to see him once again.

Jack was afraid but he could do nothing. And then Elsa finally celebrated her 18th birthday and then in two months, she would be crown as Queen of Arendelle. The closed doors and windows of the Palace would be opened to public. The atmosphere would not be unlike before the incident. Jack looked forward to the change in the atmosphere but at the same time he didn't because soon everyone would know about Elsa and sooner or later Jack could not pretend that he was Elsa's only friend.

He could not bear to think about it.

So a few days before the coronation day, Jack left Arendelle.

* * *

But then Jack felt it in his core that something was not right. At this time of the year winter no longer had power over regions on the north, but he could feel the winter cold and smell the clear crisp smell the winter brought. It was familiar and yet it was not because this was not a natural one nor his winter. This winter belonged to someone else entirely and there was only one person he knew would be capable of doing it.

He rode along the fastest wind and when he saw Arendelle, he felt different kind of cold creeped along his body. Wherever he looked, there was no area in the kingdom which was not covered in layers of snow.

Jack flew over to the palace and yet Elsa nor Anna could not be found. There were so many people all around the palace and all of them looked, in some degree, confused and surprised. Dark clouds were hovering above Arendelle and snow fell heavily with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Some surfaces of the palace were covered in thick plates of ice. The bay near the capital was frozen. Jack didn't know why exactly this happened, but the fact remainded that Arendelle had turned into a frozen kingdom.

He needed to find Elsa.

He flew from one place to another and he didn't quite know how many hours had passed when Jack finally hovered near north moutain and spotted Elsa. It must be very very cold on top of the mountain but she didn't seem to feel any.

She was wearing an elaborate dress with a cape, a crown that represented her status on top of her platinum blond hair. Elsa looked devastatingly sad but then she looked at both of her hands, one covered with a glove another not and then her expression suddenly changed into one of determination. She removed her other glove and then unclasped her cape. A smile started to form and Jack felt sudden surge of longing. He missed that smile very much.

She walked a few steps over the edge of the mountain but before Jack could think of what she was going to do, Elsa thrusted her hands forward and bursts of frosts were flowing free from her hands. Her smile grew even wider and then Jack was presented with a performance of what Elsa really capable of.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

It seemed like there was no limit to her power. She stomped her foot on top of the snow and then it turned into a floor of ice. She moved her arms and fingers and the magic just happened, flowing freely out of her. Soon, a castle made from ice was growing from under the ground. Her smile didn't once waver.

Elsa looked down and then with elaborate hand movement, she changed her dress and let her hair down. Jack, who was floating at the side, could see how the tension literally left her body and he had never seen her this relaxed since years ago. She perked up suddenly and then looked around the room. It caught him off guard when that pair of blue eyes suddenly focused at him, not through him. He was pretty much gaping as Elsa hid her mouth between her hands.

"J-jack?" whispered Elsa as she walked to get closer to him. Jack could not move. It had been years. Years. And now Elsa was seeing him again and her pair of blue eyes seemed to petrify him. She was standing right in front of him now and her eyes started to water. Then, between now and the next second, she choked a sob and her right hand reached out to grab Jack's free hand and it startled him as the warmth of Elsa's hand seeped through him.

"Elsa..." Jack started which earned another sob and the grip tightened. Tears started to fall but yet she was still smiling. Was that what people called crying in happiness? Jack squished her hand once to really feel how real Elsa's hand in his. It was solid. It was warm. Elsa could see him once again. This was not simply his imagination. He felt joy like never before.

"Jack, I miss you. I miss you," murmured Elsa. "Where were you? I waited and waited but you didn't come." Jack still felt ecstatic but it didn't mean he was not confused with what Elsa just said.

"I was there the whole time-" This time it was Elsa who looked at him weirdly. "You could not see me," finished Jack, could not fully hide the pain that he felt.

"I thought you said the key to see you is to believe. I did believe, Jack. I _do_ believe in you," replied Elsa. Jack shrugged since he himself didn't know. After a few moment of silence which was not entirely awkward, Jack removed his hand from her grip (and boy did he miss her warmth already) and then brushed away the track of tears that had spilled earlier. There were faint flush on top of her pale cheeks and Jack smiled.

"So, how are you, my little princess?-" Jack used his old nickname for her although then he remembered that Elsa was no longer a princess now. "Oh wait, you are a queen now, aren't you? Aren't you too far away from your palace?" asked Jack. Elsa's smile fell and she turned around.

"I don't think Arendelle thinks of me as her queen now," replied Elsa, her entire body trembled a little. She looked back and smiled with no humour. "That's why I decided to build my own palace on top of the mountain."

"Elsa-" Jack started but Elsa shook her head before he could say anything.

"I screwed up, Jack. I lost control. In front of people. Anna saw it too. They called me a monster."

"Anna didn't-"

"She didn't say it. But I saw fear in her eyes. I could not fulfil my promise to my parents. My power was no longer a secret, they might call me a monster but surprisingly, I find myself not caring what they think about me anymore," said Elsa with a weak chuckle. She looked at both of her hands. "I have hidden my power for so long that I forgot how I love it. I have disappointed my parents, Anna and people of Arendelle but... I have never felt... freer," she finished with a true genuine smile and Jack understood.

He understood but he remembered the situation in Arendelle.

"Elsa, do you know what happen in Arendelle?" asked Jack carefully. Elsa shrugged.

"They are probably having fun," muttered Elsa which made Jack realised in horror. She didn't know what happened in Arendelle. Jack didn't want to be the one who told Elsa because looking at her like this, Jack could only expect the worst of Elsa's reaction. He didn't want to take away this new freedom she just gained. Jack knew how those years had chained her. If only Jack could help... but this winter was caused by Elsa's magic and Jack could not interfere even if he wanted to.

"Jack?-" Jack snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at Elsa who was frowning. "D-did.. did something happen in Arendelle?"

Jack was spared from having to answer that (because he knew she could not lie to Elsa. Not when she looked at him like that) as there was a voice from downstairs calling Elsa. Both of them looked at each other as they they recognised whose voice it was. It was Anna's

"What is she doing here?" muttered Elsa, worried and surprised. Jack himself was confused because this frozen castle was located on top of the North Mountain. It was surprising to see she could get here so fast unless she had help which was more likely. Elsa was walking down the stairs already. Jack followed.

"Anna?"

"Elsa! Oh Elsa! I am so glad I found you!" exclaimed Anna running to meet her sister with a big smile that was so her. Anna was always the more energetic cheerful one between the two sisters. Elsa smiled tightly.

"I don't want to be found," replied Elsa. Anna frowned and took another step closer. Elsa took a step back and shook her head. "I have finally found out how it feels to be free. I don't want to go back hiding who I really am, Anna." The youngest princess smiled softly

"I don't want you to hide. I finally understand why you are the way you are. I want to understand more—"

"I don't belong in Arendelle, Anna. Please. I am fine being alone. You can go back to Arendelle and do what you want," cut Elsa, looking away. Anna took this chance to walk closer and grabbed her sister's hand.

"You are the queen-" Anna started but Elsa removed her hand with force and walked away.

"I am no longer one," said Elsa emphasising each word through gritted teeth, holding the hand that Anna had grabbed closer to her chest. Jack could see mild frost spiralling from her hand. That could not be good. "Go back to Arendelle!"

"But Arendelle needs you! You can't just make Arendelle buried deep in snow and walk away! I know you don't mean that to happen!" shouted Anna in frustration. Elsa gasped in shock. "What?"

Anna blinked and then realisation fell into her face.

"Y-you don't know?" Anna asked carefully. Elsa just stared at her, eyes fully guarded which was enough answer already. "Oh Elsa..."

"Just tell me, Anna!" snapped Elsa. Her whole body had gone rigid. Jack swallowed.

"Arendelle is buried deep in snow," replied Anna softly. Horror dawned on Elsa's face and Jack jolted when he felt sudden change in Elsa's magic. Once bright light blue essence turned dark almost red like blood. Jack knew it could not end well. He quickly floated to be right by Elsa's side.

"Elsa, Elsa, please calm down. Elsa-" said Jack quickly but Elsa shook her head and her expression broke Jack's frozen heart.

"J-jack," muttered Elsa like a plea. Jack put his arms around her to comfort her. Behind him, he could hear Anna walked closer.

"Anna, please stand back!" ordered Jack but of course Anna could not listen to him. This would get real dangerous soon. Anna didn't look scared at all and she extended her hand slowly, like trying to calm down a spooked animal.

"Elsa, it's fine. I know you don't mean it. You can just undo everything!" said Anna in encouragement. Elsa shook her head even harder.

"No! I can't! I don't know how!" answered Elsa half-screaming. Jack could feel the essence of Elsa's magic bubbling like it could burst any second. Around them, icicles began to form on surfaces. This was dangerous. Too dangerous.

"Elsa, listen to me. Calm down. It would be alright-"

"No, no it would not be alright. What should I do?! I don't know how!"

"Elsa? Who are you talking to-?"

"Anna, leave me alone! Go home!" shouted Elsa, voice cracking as her body trembled. Anna shook her head stubbornly. Jack floated over Anna and tried to stop her from getting closer but his hands just pushed through her and he hated himself so much. He needed to stop them before things got out of control.

"Elsa, we can figure it out together-" and that seemed like the final pull as the dark essence of Elsa's magic that had been bubbling bursted out, sending spirals of frosts out of her within. Jack's eyes widened and he quickly held out his wooden staff made a wall of ice to protect Anna. But he didn't calculate how strong Elsa's magic might be because she was strong. As a result, Jack was sent flying to one side of the room. He was disoriented for a second and then could only stare in horror as he witnessed the magic that ran straight to Anna.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Elsa, back facing them. Her shoulders were rigid, her fists coiled tight. Anna was clutching her chest in one hand, her breathing heavy but she was alive. Anna's face was devastated as she turned and walked away.

"I will be waiting for you in Arendelle, Elsa," said Anna before she left the room. Jack gulped and wished that he could do something to fix this thing between these two people he loved. He winced in pain when he moved. He really didn't expect the magic to be that strong. He looked at Elsa's trembling figure and floated over to her side. Her face looked so heartbroken. Her eyes had lost the sparks earlier.

"Elsa..."

"Please leave me alone, Jack," whispered Anna softly, drained. Jack wanted to linger but he knew what humans said. It was better to leave them alone sometimes. So Jack reluctantly nodded and told Elsa that he would be back in a few hours. After that he flew out from the balcony door.

* * *

Jack should have learnt his lesson already because by now, he should have known that bad things happened when he left feeling reluctant. Jack was flying around Arendelle and did as best as he could to undo Elsa's magic (the snow was just not working with him which made undoing the magic thrice as draining) while thinking the best possible course of action to help Elsa. But when he was back, Elsa was nowhere to be found and from the icicles, the arrows and debris around the frozen castle, Jack knew that someone had taken Elsa.

That someone would most likely to be someone from the royal palace. He was about to hop into one of the winds when suddenly there was a moonlight shining upon him. He looked up and stared. Man in Moon. The moon manage to sneak passed the thick dark clouds full of snow. What did he want after hundreds of years ignoring him?

"What do you want, Man in Moon?"

He regretted asking that.

He should have just ignored him and went after Elsa.

* * *

It was only after Arendelle was no longer buried in snow that he woke up from the magic Man in Moon put upon him to stop interfering. Jack scowled heavily in anger. The Man in Moon never talked to him since the day he woke up from the lake. He had tried to communicate with him but the Man in Moon never responded. Never. And then suddenly he decided to talk to Jack and it was only for putting him under sleeping magic.

Jack's anger was subsided a bit when he floated over and saw the two princesses had rekindled their relationship and were laughing like they used to. Elsa was teaching Anna how to ice-skate, holding her sisters hand. The citizens of Arendelle were skating on the magic-made ice in the royal palace wide ground. They all looked like they were having fun.

Jack felt more alone than ever. But he kept watching from afar.

* * *

"Elsa..."

Elsa jumped and then turned around. She was in her sleeping gown, feet bare. Her platinum blonde hair was down. She still looked like the queen she really was. And she was smiling wide as she walked to him, hand automatically reaching for his. Jack gulped. He suddenly felt very guilty over the fact that he didn't fulfil her promise of returning in a few hours.

"I am sorry, Elsa. I could not come and help you.. I-" Elsa squished his hand, smiling softly and he knew that she was not mad at all. She was simply happy to see him here. The pale shine of the moon was reflected upon her eyes. He still had grudge upon Man in Moon but the way her eyes were now twinkling, he was thinking how much he loved the moon. She was beautiful. Beautiful like the first flakes of snow that fell upon earth on the first day of winter. Like the cloudless sky full of bright stars. Like the way the night sky formed river of colours. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

They talked through the night. Elsa recounted what happened after Jack left. Jack listened and felt the warmth that once gone was inside his core once again. Her hand was clutching his through the night. Jack was enchanted and he didn't want to go away.

* * *

After that, the years gone by in peace. Jack visited Elsa every day in between her works as Queen of Arendelle and his duty as the winter spirit. Anna did no longer live in the palace as she decided to travel around Arendelle and neighbouring countries with Kristoff, the man who helped her throughout the events of Too-Much-Snow-Arendelle and now her husband. They were married three years after the events when Anna turned 18. Both of them were helping with trades Arendelle had with neighbouring countries.

Elsa remained the only one who could see him and Jack was grateful every single time he realised how Elsa never lost interest in him. She was getting older than Jack, but she was still always so welcoming to him. She held his hands. She gave him hugs. She kissed his cheeks.

And then one day, in autumn of her 22nd birthday, Elsa kissed him on the lips and while Jack was stunned, she told him that she loved him. Jack was astonished. He didn't quite understand what love was actually but he knew that the whole thing he had for her must be love. He held her face in one hand and leaned in for another kiss that Jack didn't know he wanted.

The smile that she gave him after that kiss was even more blinding than ever.

* * *

Living as a winter spirit who was pretty much immortal mean that time didn't seem to move the way it was supposedly. The first few years after he rose from the pond were agonisingly slow. After that, the years didn't feel like anything but mere seconds. It was not until he saw Elsa for the first time when she was first born that he finally felt how the time really flowed. But even then, time still didn't make sense. Years he had with Elsa felt like forever and a blink of an eye at the same time.

It was not enough.

* * *

Loving Elsa was as easy as using his magic. It felt natural, like he was meant to. And maybe he really was meant to love Elsa. It was a fact that ever since he saw her when she was still a baby that he had loved her. She grew up and the love he felt evolved into something more. The fact that she loved him as well was unexpected but still very most-welcomed.

Elsa was 28 years old when she died in a ship accident. An irony since it was what killed her parents as well. Her body was never found. Jack was (once again) away when the accident happened. He had bad feelings before he left but he (once again) ignored it.

He cried and screamed until he felt nothing but how hollow he was. Hollow without the presence of beautiful Elsa to fill it and he knew would be permanently so because no one, no one, could ever replace her.

Anna replaced Elsa as Queen of Arendelle and while she did brilliantly and he loved her nonetheless, she was still not Elsa. It probably showed how selfish he was or something, but he could not remain in Arendelle after Elsa's death. It was Elsa who attracted him to Arendelle in the first place. Now that she was gone, Jack felt no more purpose to stay in Arendelle.

He went back to stay in his old home in Burgess.

The first few years without Elsa was agonisingly painful.

* * *

(He still visited Arendelle from time to time. He watched Anna grew older,-even older than Elsa—with Kristoff by her side. He saw her having children, and then saw her children grew. He saw how prosper Arendelle became during the 50 years of her reign.

And when Anna died peacefully in her sleep when she was 75 years old, Jack decorated her casket with frosts that would not melt)

* * *

It was a few years after the battle against Pitch that he felt the old sense of attraction within his core. He had never felt it since Elsa's death. Although he didn't know what he would expect, he still hop on to the wind and left the meeting he was having with the guardians, ignoring their sudden cries of surprise.

He was brought to the sea not that far from where Arendelle used to be those years ago (the kingdom was invaded by neighbouring kingdoms during Anna's grandson's reign). He was just floating mid air, feeling confusion and old aches when he saw the soft blue glow from within the ocean.

He could only stare when he saw a sphere of ice where floating up to the surface, still emitting the glow. The sphere then broke and from within, a figure was floating and no, no.. it could not be. It could not be _her. _Not after all these years. Not after she died.

The figure floated mid air and then suddenly stopped and fell but Jack managed to catch the figure before it plunged back into the ocean and _god, _it was _her. _He didn't know what happened, but it was her, still wearing the dress she wore for her travel. Her platinum blonde hair was falling freely and she looked a little bit paler. Her eyes opened slowly and those were still the same beautiful breathtaking blue he loved so much.

Elsa blinked a few times and then she looked at him in confusion. Jack felt sudden horror because what if she didn't remember him? Because he knew what happened to Elsa was the exact same thing of what happened to him over 300 years ago and he didn't know whether he could bear it if she didn't remember. But then she called his name and Jack felt the hollow inside him was filled once again because she was here again.

Jack carried her to the old North Mountain of where she once built her frozen castle. Once there, Jack told him everything. How Anna ruled Arendelle after her. How Arendelle was invaded. What had happened in his life. He kept talking and talking while clutching her hand to convince himself that she was indeed here and not just figments of his imagination. Jack told her how he loved her even after all these years.

Elsa squished his hand and kissed him on the lips. When she smiled that very special smile of hers, Jack knew that from now on they would never be apart again.

(A few months after Elsa was back and she was appointed as a guardian, Jack finally realised reason why Man in Moon prevented him to help her. It didn't change the fact that Jack thought Man in Moon was socially impaired.)

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this very much that I wrote 4000 words more than expected. hahaha. man I love Elsa and Jack okay. Elsa could be guardian of love so she made sure that children with siblings would not stop loving each other or something. hehe. I hope you enjoyed reading this well.


End file.
